


Something Fishy

by PseudonymousBotched



Series: Gallifins [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Gallifins, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor, but i mean come on it's got jack in it, loads of innuendo, mermaid au, merman Ninth Doctor, the doctor uses they/them pronouns, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: Nine is ready to reveal their secret to Jack Harkness, who is expecting something quite different. Merman!Nine, nonbinary!Nine.





	Something Fishy

So here they were, completely naked (except for the discarded watch in their hand) in Jack Harkness's bed, lying on top of the bunched up duvet with what could probably be called a wicked smirk playing across their face. Jack's expression was just too good. He was completely dumbstruck, standing beside the bed, opening his mouth a tiny bit like a fish out of water. His hair was mussed, his collar buttons undone, his lips looking delightfully reddened from their ministrations earlier. 

“So – you're, you're telling me that, that you're really a,” Jack said, and swept a hand through his hair distractedly, mussing it up even more. 

“A merman, yes,” said the Doctor. They gently flexed their fins for emphasis, smooth muscles rippling under the skin. Their sleek black scales caught the light and refracted multiple colours like a raven's feathers.

Jack came to kneel beside them, pushing their discarded leather jacket and wine coloured jumper out of the way. “So I take it that things aren't going to go the way I thought they were.”

“Nope.” They leaned back and gazed up at Jack, making eye contact with him. It was exceedingly comfortable like this. “I'm not designed to have sex, Jack. I don't have the bits for it. Doesn't mean we can't work out something, though...”

“I think we can arrange that,” Jack said with a smile. “But right now, I'm more curious about that.” He gestured at the watch, still in their hand. “What is it?”

“Oh, this old thing? It's a shimmer. Piece of Vinvochi tech that I scavenged a few centuries back. It's fantastic.” 

“How's it work?”

“Low level compression field, bit of a hologram jacked in,” they explained. “I tinkered with it a bit.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Naturally.”

They fastened the watch around their wrist again. “All it needs is skin to skin contact,” they said, “and when I press the button...” A metallic shimmer filled the air around their tail and it was replaced by a pair of legs again, fully clothed in pants and shoes.

“Do the pants never come off?”asked Jack, disappointed.

“Nah, it's part of the programming,” said the Doctor. They pushed the face of the watch again and the shimmer returned, restoring the merm tail. 

“Fascinating.” 

“I should hope so,” they said. 

“So ...” Jack seemed a little nervous all of a sudden.

“What is it? Spit it out,” said the Doctor encouragingly.

“Can I … ?” said Jack, his hand lifting up and hovering a bit off the bed.

The Doctor propped themself on one elbow and smiled invitingly.

Tentatively, Jack reached out and trailed his fingers down the Doctor's side. Starting just under their ribcage, down to their hipbone and where it swelled out, down to where pelvis (and pelvis fins) melted into black scales and down, down, down the silky scales.

“Your scales are so smooth,” he said.

“It's mucus,” they said. “A thin layer keeps me from drying out when I'm out of the water.”

“That's delightful,” said Jack, making a face, but he didn't remove his hand. He continued his curious exploration of their tail, and found a particularly sensitive spot underneath their pelvic fin.

They involuntarily laughed. “Sorry,” they said, in response to Jack's inquiring look. “Ticklish, there. Always have been.”

Jack got a gleam in his eyes. “Ticklish, huh?” He lifted both hands and started tickling right underneath the Doctor's pelvic fins.

“Gah ha ha! Sto-hop that!” They doubled up in laughter.

Jack grinned.

They could think of one way to stop Jack, and they leaned up and kissed him on the lips again. Sure enough, the tickle attack ceased, and his hands slowly slid up to their chest and then up to their shoulders to hold them in place.

Maybe they weren't missing out on anything after all.


End file.
